


gift giving

by e_is_better_than_a



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_is_better_than_a/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: Brian doesn't know what to get a man that has everything.





	gift giving

It was 9:30 am and Brian didn’t have a gift. He was supposed to go shopping on Tuesday but he lost track of time in the studio and ended up coming home at 11; well and truly after the shops closed. So He was sitting on their couch, petting Goliath and wondering what to get the love of his life. Roger was treating him to a day out and about, doing whatever the two of them wanted (within reason) before coming back for Freddie’s party that was put together by John. And John had gotten him a lovely yellow blanket and a notebook-sketchbook thing that Brian didn’t understand but Freddie seemed to be overjoyed when their little bassist gave in and gave his gift a day early at the begging of the lead singer.

But Brian had no idea what to get him. They had everything they needed in their house and much, much more. Over the years Freddie had said that it didn’t matter what the guitarist gave him because “he had everything he could ever want right in front of him”. And while it made Brian’s heart flutter, he couldn’t help but feel bad. He knew that physical things didn’t matter; _ why _ you gave them was much more important and that made it _ hard. _

The curly-haired man stroked the cat sitting on his lap as he thought, feeling him purr under his hand. He had thought about adopting another cat but any more would just be pure chaos, so it was crossed off the list. Everything else he had thought of just seemed boring or bland; nothing was _ Freddie _enough.

The time ticked by and by 10:40, Brian was feeling hopeless, having run through thousands of gift ideas but nothing was good enough for his lover. So he decided to get up and walk through Kensington Market.

The stalls looked the same as they did when Roger and Freddie scammed people. He passed their old stall feeling warmth fill his chest as old memories refreshed themselves in his mind. _ Roger tilting the mirrors so they could see into the dressing rooms; John getting made-over by Roger and hosting a fashion show for Freddie and Brian; Freddie showing Brian his sketch- _

Brian almost fell over. _Sketch! I can get him art things!_ He was flooded with relief and excitement because _he did know him._ Maybe he wasn’t that awful of a boyfriend after all! He continued to wander through Kensington, looking for any sort of art supplies there might be. 

He was about to give up and just go home to help set up when his eyes landed upon a small store on the corner. There were pastels and charcoal in the window with other art things (Brian was a science major; he didn’t know art other than pretty drawings of the solar system).

There was a bell that rang when he opened the door. It had a soft tinkling that reminded the tall man of the record shop at his parents. However, instead of Jimmi Hendrix records lining the walls, it was colored pencils and canvas. For a moment, Brian was lost. There was so much everywhere. He meandered down one of the aisles, hoping that there may be something to spark his memory.

_ “Brimi, take a look at this, will you?” Freddie pleaded, shoving his work in front of Brian’s reading. It was a drawing of the moon with a tiny man waving. Brian went to touch the think black lines but it was swiped away before his finger touched the page. _

_ “If you touch it, it’ll get all over. Charcoal tends to be very messy,” Freddie explained, showing his hands that were covered in the black dust. _

Brian grinned. _ Charcoal. _ He skimmed the aisle, picking up a case of sketching pencils before heading towards the charcoal pencils and taking his time to remember what Fred’s old ones looked like and trying to find the slightly higher-end version. Once he had the two sketching materials in his hand, the colored pencils caught his eye.

There were thousands of packs. From Crayola to obscure pricy sets. So he went in the middle. A box of 65 pencils that was reasonably priced. Then he checked out and made his way home, happy that he didn’t fuck up again.

-

The party had been going on for hours. Freddie wasn’t very drunk. Almost sober. Which didn’t make very much sense. This was _ his _ party; if he wants to get shitfaced, by all means, he should. But when he grabbed Brian’s hand and gently tugged him into their bedroom, Brian understood.

“You want your present?” Brian guessed, a smile teasing his lips while the older man just huffed and nodded.

“You know that I don’t expect any-” Brian cut off his speech by opening the closet and pulling out a gift bag, stuffed with tissue paper. Freddie broke out into a smile.

“I got you something,” Brian said, handing him the bag and watching him tear the paper away before pulling out the three packs of art supplies. He ran his slender fingers over the covering, mouth open in awe.

“It’s the same- it’s the same as before,” He whispered, looking at Brian like he had just saved the world. The younger man flushed, shifting his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

“I thought that you might pick up drawing again. You were a wonderful artist and I thought that maybe because we have a little more time…” He trailed off, not really sure where he was going to begin with.

Freddie took a few short strides, wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and pressed a long kiss to his lips.

“I can’t believe you are about to make me cry on my 40th birthday,” The singer teased. Brian could see the slight wetness in his eyes and he felt happy because _ Freddie liked his gift! _

-

The first thing Freddie draws is Brian. He’s still in bed, sheets low and hair wild and basked in morning sun. Freddie gives it to him and within the week it’s framed and hanging in their house.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is dusty-drabbles!


End file.
